


Lllllllllet’s stop?

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, ray!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too much, at times. For Ray, who was used to just playing games all day and only ever going out when he wanted to grab a bite or go watch a movie, yeah, it was too much.</p><p>He wasn’t used to being around so many people and going out so often. He tried to not let it get to him, but it did anyway and he had to hide it behind a carefully forged mask.</p><p>His mask was flawless; a cocktail of jokes and playful smiles that fooled anyone he was with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lllllllllet’s stop?

It was too much, at times. For Ray, who was used to just playing games all day and only ever going out when he wanted to grab a bite or go watch a movie, yeah, it was too much.

He wasn’t used to being around so many people and going out so often. He tried to not let it get to him, but it did anyway and he had to hide it behind a carefully forged mask.

His mask was flawless; a cocktail of jokes and playful smiles that fooled anyone Ray was with.

But not even Ray could keep it up at all times. There were days he just had to stay home and not accompany his boyfriend out to wherever they went. And thinking about it when he was alone with just his controller was sometimes even worse than facing other people.

He’d think about how irrational their relationship really was – honestly, how could they stand his around all the time? Even he couldn’t stand himself all the time, it was simply stupid. He was an introverted kid with a fear of alcohol, how lame was that?

And hey, maybe it was better that he didn’t go with the guys for bevs. He didn’t drink anyhow and he didn’t have a driver’s license. He was useless for them, so it was better that he stayed home.

As he mulled over it, it became increasingly clearer that he shouldn’t even go with them anymore.

Yeah, he shouldn’t.

-

“Ray? We’re going to watch a movie, do you wanna come?” Jack asked, popping his head into the living room where Ray was playing a game of Halo.

Ray paused it – so it was campaign – and turned to face Jack, thinking about it. He’d love to go for a movie, Jack had a great taste. But he stopped himself before he could say it out loud. Maybe he shouldn’t.

He talked a lot during the movies and it probably wasn’t the best idea to ruin everyone’s fun with his stupid jokes and remarks.

“No, I think I’ll pass this time,” Ray said. Jack shot him a look, but didn’t push it. He disappeared with the others and left Ray with only the echo of the door closing and the pause screen menu music.

-

Ray wasn’t sure how many Monsters he had already had, but he knew that they were the only think keeping his eyes open anymore. The screen was way too bright and almost painful to look at, but goddamnit, he’d get this achievement if it was the last thing he’d do! Before passing out, that is.

He respawned again and again and died again and again, in the exact same spot each time. It was so repetitive and frustrating that he contemplated giving up.

No! Ray Narvaez Jr. doesn’t give up! He’d get it! With determination, he respawned again. Running through the practiced path, he jumped and dodged until he reached a door with about 10HP. The achievement popped up on the bottom of his screen and he didn’t care about anything else at all. He saved the game and turned the Xbox off, throwing the controller onto the sofa cushions haphazardly.

With a triumphant feeling sinking into his tired body, he trudged up the stairs, forcing down a yawn. He pushed open the door to the shared bedroom, watching his lovers sprawled on the big as dicks bed that Geoff had customly gotten made.

They were stretched across the covers, hands and feet tangled together.

Ray smiled at the sight. He closed the door and as quietly as his groggy mind would allow him, made his way to the side of the bed. He tried to push Jack, who was on that side and was holding Gavin like a prisoner, but to no avail. The sleeping man wouldn’t budge an inch. Ray sighed; he wouldn’t get him to move.

He went back downstairs and made himself comfortable (or at least tried to) on the couch. He dint want to disturb the others. They looked more comfy without him, anyway.

-

After his discovery, Ray almost stopped going out with his boys. He didn’t want to ruin their drinking fun or movie/dinner experiences, so he just stayed home and played more games, getting himself lost in the artificial worlds instead of the real one.

He justified the pain of staying alone as the greater good for the other men. It was still unusual, to be alone in the big house after being used to company for so long. Oh well, at least the others were having fun.

A cheerful tone ringed and broke off Ray’s concentrated state. He lunged at the phone and unlocked it, finding a message flashing on the screen.

**From: Vav**

ray y didn’t u come I miss u here

Obviously Gavin must’ve been drunk, judging from his typing abilities. He didn’t know what he was doing.

-

Ray was playing Speed Runners in the living room again when Ryan popped in with a mug of coffee.

“Can I join you?” he asked, taking a sip as well as a step inside.

“Suit yourself,” Ray responded, eyes not leaving the screen.

It was a lazy Sunday morning, no one up to anything and just lounging at home. Geoff made his famous pancakes for breakfast and Ray could still hear Michael stuffing his face with however many were left. Geoff’s chuckle carried through the air from the kitchen.

“How many times did you win?” Ryan asked, watching Ray’s character jump over crates.

“Thirty nine,” Ray answered with a proud smile. “This morning,” he added.

“Figured. Good job,” Ryan muttered, downing his coffee so he’d shake off the morning grogginess.

“Thanks,” Ray said offhandedly. It was rare for people to compliment him on his game achievements. That’s why he valued it a whole lot when someone did. Like his boys.

“Wanna grab lunch with me today?” Ryan inquired, catching Ray off guard.

“Rye, I don’t really thi-“

“Let me rephrase that. You are going to grab lunch with me today,” Ryan cut off his half-hearted excuse. “Wear those pretty converses of yours, would you?”

-

Ray didn’t really want to go with Ryan, but who was he to say no to his (very persuative) boyfriend, when he told him to wear his favorite converses, no less! So there he was, standing by the front door and waiting for Ryan to get down from the bathroom that was upstairs (much to Geoff’s demise). He shuffled his feet, thinking.

Why did Ryan want to come out with him – alone? He could’ve taken any other of the guys, like Gavin, for example. At least then he’d have someone to have his polemic dialogues with. But with Ray, he’d just get stupid and immature jokes. Ray didn’t understand at all.

“Hey, Ray. Ready to head out?” Ryan asked, jiggling his keys and snapping Ray out of his thoughts with the sound.

“Yeah,” Ray nodded.

“Come on, then,” Ryan said, smiling. “You really put on your pretty converses!”

-

The lunch with Ryan went a lot better than Ray could’ve imagined. They went to McDonald’s, much to the Puerto Rican’s surprise. He was sure Ryan wasn’t very fond of the fast food, but Ray wasn’t about to look a gifted horse in the mouth. He loved McDonald’s!

They took a seat by the window and watched the busy Austin street buzz with people. Ryan even laughed at his stupid jokes, like actual laughter that ringed over other people’s conversations and made Ray’s stomach dance. But the thing that got Ray the most was the fact that he laughed at all of them, no matter how bad they really were.

And he wore that stupid smile that reminded Ray of a lovesick puppy for some reason and held his hand the whole way there and back.

Ray wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he missed it; missed going out with his boyfriends.

-

And it just kept getting more and more peculiar as the duo returned back home. All the others were huddled on the couch, nestled on bunches of blankets and with bowls of Doritos and popcorn placed around. It probably had something to do with Ryan texting someone as they were going home.

Jack, probably, seeing as his was the only phone sitting on the coffee table.

“Hey, guys!” Gavin greeted them. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Ray immediately answered earning himself a chuckle from Ryan.

“What are you doing” he asked, peeking at the screen, but it was just blackness.

“We’re gonna watch a movie. And you’re gonna watch it with us,” Geoff said, leaving zero space for any arguments as he patted his thighs in an invitation for Ray to sit on them. Ray wasn’t going to argue anyway, he just slid into the older’s lap and trailed his eyes to the screen when Michael took the remote.

The TV turned on and the beginning of Space Jam played. Ray jumped in Geoff’s lap, hands fisting his jeans as he couldn’t fight off the smile spreading over his face.

“Space Jam?” he couldn’t help but ask, because he knew the other were always so annoyed at him when he decided to watch it (again and again).

“It’s your fav, isn’t it?” Michael shrugged, putting the remote back down and nestling back against Gavin.

Ray didn’t dig too much into it, he just enjoyed being able to watch his favorite movie with all of his boyfriends while stuffing his already full belly with Doritos. It was a great feeling.

-

When Gavin came to him the next Friday and asked if he was coming for bevs with them, he couldn’t say no.

The giant grin on Gavin’s face made him smile as well. He refused any alcoholic beverages that were offered to him, just like every other time, but he wasn’t the only one. Ryan refused any as well and used his full soberness to laugh with Ray at the stupid things that Gavin was saying and overall all the stupid shit the others were talking about.

And it was great, Ray forgot that it was this funny and he also forgot that Ryan didn’t always drink.

-

Wrapped up between the warm bodies of his boyfriends in the bed, he couldn’t fathom how he could’ve thought they didn’t love him anymore. It was stupid of him, to seclude himself like he did.

As the drowsiness claimed victory over his mind, he promised himself to make it up to his boys and also to himself.


End file.
